


By Candlelight, He Can See

by goetterdamerung



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterdamerung/pseuds/goetterdamerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the light of a candle Jensen and Jared both learn who they want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight, He Can See

Part One:

Waking, my senses assailed by the scent of flesh, creak of leather, the taste of man.

I wake, blind to the world with my eyes bound and perpetual darkness overwhelming me.

I wake to the combination of ecstasy and agony through his tortured flesh.

"You're awake," comes the gravelly voice of my tormentor.

Mouth and throat so dry he could only nod his answer, the power of that voice already working on my ravaged and spent cock. Slowly rising from its nest of matted curls.

"Ready for round two, I see." His voice mocks me.

Blindfolded, I could only vaguely tell where his tormentor is positioned. Wriggling my body towards his voice, I manage to grind out two words... "Take me."

A quickening of breath is his only reply, a slight hitch and gasp, but that hitch and gasp tells me all I need to know.

Raising my legs slowly over my shoulders; my legs akimbo, spreading myself wide to welcome him, my lover, my torturer... my saviour.

All I can hear is the flick flick of a lighter and then the unmistakable hiss of a wick being lit.

I can't control my reaction as my body shivers in suspense, I know this game, I know it well; I'm never to know when the next drop of wax would fall. The only thing I do know is the bright pain of where it hits, the pain I need... that I craved.

Gasping aloud as the first drops hits my cock, causing it to jump, as I feel dampness spread from where it laid. Leaking from the tip of my cock as the burning heat works its way to my balls.

Revelling in the pain I feel as more wax joins the first drop, I spread my legs even wider, my hands clenching my ass cheeks as I expose my hole further to him.

Minutes pass and the waiting becomes unbearable, my need is all encompassing, my body thrums with apprehension.

"YES!" is wrenched from my ragged throat as another drop finally hits my cock, then another and another, falling as liquid fire... God's punishment of the heathens; his reign of fire.

The crackle and hiss of the candle is the only noise I hear until I feel heat near my ass. I can hear him breathing deeply, with exhalations coursing through the hair on my groin.

Even with my eyes covered, I can see him through my mind's eye, a candle poised above, a solitary drop of wax clinging tenaciously to it, refusing to drop, making me stir and writhe with the want, needing that pain, but knowing I have to wait.

His hand brushes my hole, a teasing motion that only teases and taunts me, I can feel his fingers start to dig deeper in me, opening me up for him and exposing me completely to him.

His fingers leave me, leave my hole open and needing, leaving me bereft of his touch until... The blunt end of the candle is fed slowly, inexorably deeper inside me.

Pushing harder and deeper inside me; slowly leaking drops of wax into my hole, welding the candle in and sealing in the pain.

Sealing out the anguish.

All thought bar one is pushed from my mind as his hand reaches for my balls and roughly twisted into a parody of puppetry.

And this is all I need, I can feel the beginnings of release start, my hands make their way up to my nipples and grab and twist them as he squeezes my nuts harder, the pain all merging into one allowing me the freedom I need to focus on the one.

The one not here, the one who should be here... The one who needs to be doing this to me

Anger, pain and fear each take their own holds on me as my cock jumps once... twice, shuddering and quivering I scream my release into the night.

Knowing even as it happened I was blacking out, the pain and pleasure so intense and unbearable, I get a word... a name, the name of The One.

"Sandy."

 

Part Two

I see him there. He awakes. All around us is the scent of sex, the raw scent of man, of leather, of him.

He wakes, blind to his surroundings, every other sense heightened.

He wakes, wanting, needing... but not me.

"You're awake," I say, my voice roughened with lust and need. The need to hurt, the need to help... the need to heal.

Looking at him lying there, I want, I need, I can have, but only this once.

He nods his head fractionally, but his cock makes more of a statement. It hardens, slowly and I know that I caused his arousal, it is my voice that brings him to heel.

But it is not me he craves.

"Ready for round two, I see." He does this with me, not for me. It hurts.

He'll never know that I know it, but each whimper, each cry, every single shudder of pleasure that I elicit from him, is not for me.

It is for HER.

He twists his ass around to me, opening his legs, baring his body to me, begging to be taken, to be owned... but not by me.

"Take me," is all he manages to say, but it's enough. What he gives is what I'll take.

A quick, ragged breath is all the response I am capable of; a gasp of air into starved lungs, but it is enough to betray me.

Spreading himself wider, even more open, I glance around to find what it is I know he needs.

A cold smile graces my face as I see it. Leaning over, I take it from the shelf.

I imagine how and where it would be best employed, but even as I do so, he takes the choice from me.

Opening his legs wider and rolling even further onto his back, I know. I want.

Flicking the zippo, I watch it ignite and with it, my own lust reignites, knowing what I can do, and how I can do it.

I smile coldly to myself. I will make him mine.

Lighting the candle, I see him quiver. He knows, he wants, he needs.

Quietly I stalk over to him, trying not to let him know where, or when.

I watch, I look at his form; his cock, so recently used and abused, still red raw.

But still needing.

My eyes alight on his ass, seeing the sheen that anticipation and desire has placed there.

I see the swollen ring, used hard. I can see it quiver in lust and terror, opening and closing to its own beat.

I see him become more restless, wanting, needing this. I want to prolong it, make him want me, but my own needs are just as overpowering as his.

I give in and let a solitary drop of wax fall, just above his cock. So close, yet so far.

His response is immediate, the clench, the gasp, the sheer need that his cock shows me as it jumps and forms a drop on the tip of his prick.

I tilt the candle again and let a few more drops land directly onto the head of his cock, watching as they slowly drip down onto his balls, seeing him react to the pain with only need, watching him want this pain.

I right the candle and watch... and wait. I'll know when to continue. He won't.

I move around so I'm looking straight at his cock and balls. Seeing him so close, I wait...

I blow softly across his cock, seeing the hair move in the slight breeze, and watch the sweat drip down and collect in his hole.

I place a hand across his hole, one finger opening him further, stretching his ass open.

His hole has a mind of its own. It wants, it needs and it doesn't care that I am not the one that the rest of him wants.

I give in, I give in to it, not him, not what it wants, but what I do. Slowly I push the candle in, rocking left to right, teasing his hole, letting a few drops drip down, sealing the candle in.

I push harder. I want him to take it in, feel it deep. More wax drips down and hardens against his ring.

He cries out louder now; he is close. I can see his balls drawing up, and with a final push I shove the candle in further. He screams at the force, but it is not a scream of pain.

Grabbing his balls I heft them high, trying to prevent the unpreventable. Twisting hard I feel his ball give within my fist; it is too late, it has started.

I watch as he comes, listen as he screams into the dark. I have lost, again. I'd lost him when he first met the one.

I pull tighter as I see his eyes glaze, knowing he will black out.

I may have lost him, but I've still won this fight.

As the light leaves his eyes, his solitary word disabuses me of that thought.

"Sandy."

I look down at his still form. I have lost him.

Looking back up at the door, I see a form move into the light, it is her...

The One.


End file.
